


Bird Brains

by TwinScource



Category: Original Work, Warframe
Genre: Gen, Joel wrote this, Original work - Freeform, Other, short fic, this is my first work lol, well my brother wrote it of our characters but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinScource/pseuds/TwinScource
Summary: this is an oldie that my brother joel made for our warframe ocs?? theyre my babies ok,,,, and this is my first work ee hi :)





	Bird Brains

Day? Night? No one knew what time it was in the plain of the Void. They only thing that was known was that time was still in motion. Peanut Butter and his dopey sister Jelly had set their ships down in the Void for another hunt for Argon Crystals. They walked into the area, believing that they stepped foot into an ancient space palace of sorts.  
"Waypoint any Argon Crystals for me, ok Jel---" Peanut Butter cut himself off mid sentence to search for his sister, seeing that she's already taken off into the air with her Warframe suit. It's wings fanning out as she zipped around the room and took off into great heights. "JELLY!! BE CAREFUL YOU DWEEB!!"  
"You're the dweeb you big gay!" She landed on the ground gracefully as if she was a skydiving ballerina. One foot planted firmly on the floor as she reached out a finger and booped her brother's nose with a clawed talon from her Zephyr warframe suit. "Try flying around for once, it's so fucking fun!"  
"You're gonna keep flying until you bash your head on one of the roofs or railings. Besides we came here to look for Argon Crystals, not dilly-dally and play with our thumbs."  
"Reeelaaaax P.B. We're gonna nab those crystals eeeeeasily and make off with enough to make those new weapons you were talking about!"  
"Yea but let's do it quick so we can craft it quick and be done for the day."  
"Alright! Lead the way oh brother mine!" She tapped her breastplate and saluted to him with a cheerful grin.  
The two set off down the grandiose hallway, sliding and flying through shining halls and past glistening décor. Soon, after viciously destroying crates and opening lockers in stowed away lockers, they took a pause to look at the bounty they had collected.

"Alright....got some Salvage....Rubedo....some credits...even some Modules but no Argon Crystals yet..."  
While Peanut Butter was taking account of everything that had been collected, his sister waltzed off in the direction of the mission objective, prancing through a narrow hallway with lazers and multiple armed soldiers who were not able to land a single hit on her. She then made her way to a secret treasure room, staring starstruck at all the loot ready for plunder, but before she could start picking at it, an alarm was set off, shutting her inside of said vault.  
"Alright Sis, what do you get so fa---" An ear splitting alarm rang out to disrupt him mid sentence as he realized his sister was absent and probably in the hands of danger. "Not again..."


End file.
